Letters To You
by celestialgoddess13
Summary: KaiXTala Tala looks back on how his love for Kai blossomed since they were young and writes to Kai about it to express his emotions, find out how Kai reacted when he found out about Tala's feelings for him and how they coped to the present day. One shot,


Hey guys- I just had an idea and decided to write a little fic. It's probably gonna be a one shot, I think it's better that way. Anyway, hope you enjoy! And I don't own beyblade!

**Letters To You**

Tala sat down at a simple desk in his room, lit by a lone candle as the night sky was washed over by a plethora of stars. It was eerily quiet, a small creak sounding as he perched himself on a rickety old wooden chair and he picked up a pen to nibble on with his teeth. He thought for a minute, glancing out the window with a pair of sharp cerulean eyes as he brushed a lock of soft crimson behind one ear.

"Right…" he whispered, leaning forwards a little and taking the pen to almost brush against a sheet of plain white paper before him. He could almost see words materialising on the page, but knew he'd have to write them out himself instead of simply thinking them, as he usually would.

'_Dear Kai…'_ he began, the candle flickering as the tip of the pen crossed the page.

'_I'd like to think we'd always been close…ever since we'd been together in that dreadful Abbey in Russia, we looked out for one another like brothers would, not just friends. Maybe you loved me back then, I don't know…I know for certain that I loved you though, the way you'd treat me different to everyone else and sort of- looked at me differently…it made me feel special how you always stuck up for me…'_

* * *

A young red head glanced to the left, nibbling only slightly on his bottom lip as he longingly and admirably watched the male only a few metres away from him; the one he so lovingly adored went by the name of Kai Hiwatari, a moody Russian that nobody got in the way of and if they did- they weren't in the way for very long. Tala Valcov had known this boy ever since he was very young, and they'd gotten along better than anyone had ever expected.

"Hey, Tal! Stop staring at your boyfriend!" another boy of their age joked with a few hearty cackles that provoked a gathering of Russians to start laughing at the redhead. Tala spun where he stood, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of pink as he scrunched up his forehead and glared at his so called friend, Boris Kuznetsov.

"Boris! Shut up, baka!" he yelled back, his childlike voice sounding insignificant in comparison Boris' loud and booming one. Tala didn't notice at first, but Kai had looked over to where the scene was unfolding and stared daggers at his cruel rival, wanting to defend the scarlet haired boy but at the same time, not wanting to lose his reputation as the broody boy that cared for no-one.

"Hey- Boris…" Kai spoke up reluctantly, making everyone including Tala look round in anticipation- it was indeed very rare for the boy to speak, and everyone wondered why he had done so. "Why don't you leave Tala alone, huh? Before I get out Dranzer and teach you a lesson," he threatened in a monotone, never breaking eye contact with the Russian he was speaking to.

There was a brief pause, but that didn't last for long when Boris was around.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, Hiwatari! Without using that piece of crap you call a blade!" Boris yelled back, making everyone in his little group snigger, as their age group weren't really used to swear words, not even mild ones.

Tala looked back and forth between the arguing two, too shy to speak up around the boy he idealised and the one he was sort of afraid of. He fiddled with the fabric of his black shirt in his pale fingers, his teeth now gnawing on the skin of his lower lip quite vigorously.

Kai almost smirked, his blood red eyes severe and intimidating even though he was still just a child. He stepped forward one pace, he would never back out of a challenge. "Whatever you say, baka- just don't go crying to your little friends when I beat you," he responded, initiating a cocky grin from his adversary who was sure that he'd win.

"Ditto," Boris growled with a devious smirk, his group egging him on with childish chants as the leader stepped forward a few paces. This was no longer about Tala- it was just one of Kai's and Boris' daily fights that usually ended quite badly for both of them. Boris was built a little fuller and stronger, but Kai had the agility and the brains to make up for what he had less of. Tala grimaced as he watched Boris throw the first punch…

* * *

Tala leaned back in his seat, smiling softly as he chewed on the end of his pen and reminisced over their past- his skin warmed to the feel of every glint of fire fused by the candle before him; wax slowly drizzled down the side of it, pooling in a mini saucer that rippled at every drip of the hot liquid. Sitting back up again, he placed the pen to paper and continued to scribble.

'_You were always so great to me…you didn't shower me with praise or come and talk to me everyday- far from it, but you were there when I needed you and you'd help me anyway that you could. It wasn't long before you knew about my feelings for you…I'll never forget the look on your face when you found out…"

* * *

_

A young Tala was writing down all of his feelings on a scrap piece of paper as he sat with his back against the wall, his only support being his knees that were clenched tightly to his chest. He stared down at the page, he couldn't take bottling everything up inside him anymore; it was just getting too much. The only light the boy had was the moonlight that filtered through the dirty and cracked old window, flooding the floor in its path and giving the red head just enough light to see the words he was scribbling down so furiously.

"Ahem."

Tala suddenly spun his head at the intrusion, clutching his paper instantly to his shirt and looking up at the figure standing in his doorway so quietly. He swallowed and allowed himself to breathe once more, realising that it was only Kai and not Boris to come and steal his innermost thoughts and show them off for all the world to see.

"Oh…Kai…its- its you…" he breathed with a sigh of relief, sliding the paper onto the floor and standing hastily to his feet. Brushing himself off from dust and dirt, the blue-eyed Russian stepped a little closer to the other boy. "What brings you here?" he asked, lips curving into a gentle smile.

A pause.

Kai shrugged casually, looking away for a moment. "Not a lot," he replied quietly, running a hand through his slate bangs before dropping it to land at his side. He glanced back up again with a pair of scarlet eyes that gleamed in the faint moonlight. "It gets boring- training 24/7…" he spoke up, probably just finding an excuse to have some company for a change instead of being alone, which he nearly always was.

"Oh- well, um- come in…" Tala replied, his cheeks warming slightly so a light rose tint lit them up and he couldn't help but chuckle nervously; Kai had never come to his room before, it was a bit of a surprise. Kai nod his head and stepped forwards, following his friend who walked calmly over to where he'd been sitting previously. Tala looked down at the scrap piece of paper, realising that he was to make sure Kai didn't see it and so he suddenly changed direction and skipped over to his filthy, dingy mattress that he was forced to sleep on every night. Perching himself on the edge of it, he waited for his friend to join him.

A howl of wind was heard outside, whistles of cool air rushing through the cracks in the window and sweeping up the stray piece of paper quite effortlessly; Tala's eyes widened, he reached out to try and grab it before it caught against the leg of Kai's trousers. The slate haired Russian glanced down curiously, peeling the sheet from his leg and lifting it so he could quickly scan what it was before handing it back over to Tala.

"Kai! Don't look at that! It's private! Give it back!"

But he didn't make a sound. Or a move. He just stared…and stared…

The red head cupped one hand to his own mouth desperately; he immediately stood to his feet and lunged for the bit of paper, but Kai simply dropped it and only looked up into the boy's eyes for a second before shaking his head slowly and backing away. Tala reached out his arms warily, not bothering to pick up what he'd written and concentrating on calming the other boy down.

"Kai- K-Kai…please…you were never meant to read that! It- it was a joke! Ha- just a joke! I promise!" Tala pleaded frantically, his innocent blue eyes staring up into that familiar yet hostile pair of deep blood red ones as he attempted to fool his idol. That was never going to work though, and that was apparent by the way Kai suddenly spun on the spot and ran out the door, leaving Tala standing alone with his head hung.

"K-Kai…" he whispered, before slumping to the floor and breaking down into fits of ragged tears, angrily reaching out to tear what he'd written to shreds and leave the pieces of tattered paper on the ground. His fragile frame trembled with every weep, eyes stinging with tears of loss and regret. He didn't think he'd be able to cope anymore…not without Kai by his side…

* * *

Tala sighed and rubbed his temples, he'd never forgotten that night. The night he thought everything was over for him. He'd gone through hell in that Abbey- constant abuse from Boris and his little gang, the rigorous training that left everyone exhausted day after day, even the leader of Biovolt gave out regular beatings to his favourite students. But he dealt with all that…only because he knew that he'd always have Kai by his side, looking out for him and protecting him.

'_That screwed me up big time, Kai…I never told you this, but I even tried to take my own life because of it…Everything was going wrong after that. That asshole, the so-called 'leader' of Biovolt…he would start picking on me, knowing that you were no longer defending me so I was of course, an easy target. He loved torturing me…he even tried to get into my pants more times than you can imagine…'_

Tala sat back, a light shiver ran through his spine as he recalled old memories and chose to push them to the back of his mind, before continuing his letter. He coughed gently and put pen to paper, tracing his tongue along his lower lip subconsciously.

'_You would ignore me whenever I saw you- that was probably the worst of it…the fact that my one lifeline didn't even acknowledge me anymore…it was horrific- I'm sure you can imagine what it was like for me…you've been through shit all your life. But just when I thought I couldn't go on any longer, you did something that changed everything between us. Nothing would ever be the same after that night…'

* * *

_

Tala lay on his bed with his head buried into the one dirty old pillow, crying his eyes out as he usually would as he laid shivering and trembling from the cold of the Russian night. The same window still hadn't been repaired, and there was no duvet or blanket to keep him warm. Stray scarlet locks stuck to his pale skin that had flushed red from the floods of tears, his wrists were cut and dripping with fresh blood and his mind was whirring with so many caught up emotions. He was lost.

"Tala…don't cry…"

The red head stopped crying long enough to hear that familiar voice resound in his room, eyes filling with hope as he immediately sat up and turned on the mattress, looking to where Kai had entered his room with an expressionless face and a simple demeanour. Nothing about him suggested that he'd forgiven the Russian, yet he didn't appear angry either. Nevertheless, Tala was pretty confused.

"K-Kai?" he snivelled, wiping his eyes clear just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But sure enough, there he was. Standing taller and leaner than ever before, his deep crimson eyes staring ahead of him and his purposeful figure alluring the boy even more so.

But Kai didn't say anything at all; he walked further into the room, his eyes purely focused on the boy sitting on the bed as he suddenly leaned forwards to place a tender kiss to Tala's lips. His eyes closed in the moment, but the red head was dumbfounded by what he was feeling at that point; confusion, pleasure, denial, lust, regret, frustration, sorrow, and acceptance…everything was whirring faster than it had ever done before, but somehow…everything seemed to make sense again…and slowly but surely, Tala's eyes gently shut and he leaned into Kai's masterful kiss, his hands resting on the mattress beneath him and clawing at it desperately.

He was sure that something was going to come and steal this moment from him, any minute now…someone, something…

But nothing came.

Everything was still perfect.

* * *

'_I wasn't exactly sure what had happened just then…all I knew was that it felt so natural, so wonderful to be with you and to kiss you the way I'd always wanted to- even to this day I still don't know why you came back to my room that night, when I was on the verge of cutting myself off from life completely…you were my saviour, my guardian angel that came to my side and rescued me. I thank you for that; I'll never be able to pay you back for everything you've given to me…'_

Tala smiled softly, a fingertip brushing across the page beneath his pen as he almost felt the words flow from him onto the paper. His cerulean eyes blurred slightly as he felt a few tears well up inside of him, blinking he released them so they rolled down his cheeks and monotonously dripped onto the desk one by one. Reaching a hand up to cradle his head, Tala softly wept and let go of his pen that fell onto the desk, letting it roll along the wood so it almost fell off completely.

* * *

Clothes were strewn about the small room, moonlight the only element allowing Tala to stare in awe at the figure laying only half awake beside him; his body was no longer trembling and shivering, he'd found the warmth he'd always longed for…just by looking into Kai's eyes. Tala found his reason for existence. It was all there in black and white. Entwining his fingers with Kai's, the red head shuffled slightly so both their naked bodies lay together in a state of harmony.

"I love you so much…" he whispered, watching as his one true love smiled ever so slightly, though his eyelids grew heavy and his body weary.

"I love you more…more than you'll ever know…" Kai replied in a soft breath, before drifting off completely into a heavy slumber. Tala smiled- for the first time in his entire life…he was truly happy.

* * *

It was raining. A car pulled up in the mud, showers of heavy rainfall destroying everything beneath its rage as Tala stepped out into the brewing storm. Walking slowly through a small gap in between a couple of hedges as rain flowed and trickled down every crevice in his body, he stepped into a large and dark graveyard; everything was misted by the rain- the gravestones were difficult to read and the ground beneath his feet was muddy and slushy.

But he knew exactly where he was going.

Walking past many gravestones that didn't concern him, the red head's stinging red eyes looked ahead to where he finally came across a very familiar one at the edge of the yard. It was nothing special; a few flowers had been set there a day or two ago, but were now torn apart by the rain. So as Tala knelt down into the pools of mud, he drew an envelope from his jacket's inside pocket and placed it neatly next to the stone, even though the rain had begun to penetrate the paper already and the pen started to run. Though it was difficult to tell, Tala's tear-stricken cheeks were now being used once again by floods of tears that came crashing to the ground with the rain, the figure standing to his feet and his whole frame soaked through completely.

But he didn't care- everything was hard to care about…now that his angel was gone…

Turning to leave the graveyard, Tala's lips parted so the rainfall trickled and drizzled on them.

"You'll always be my saviour Kai…always…" he whispered, before noticing that the envelope had become see through and the ending to his letter was revealed to the stormy skies above. But no one would ever be able to read it; it would be completely ruined by morning…the man swiftly left his love's grave, weeping regretful tears and wishing that everything could go back to being perfect again…

'_I'll come for you one day, Kai…I promise…'_

**Letters To You**

Sooooo, what did ya think? I'm thinking about possibly writing other letters from different people, putting in backgrounds and things if enough people liked this one So hey- just let me know with an R&R!

Ja ne!

celestialgoddess


End file.
